The Way I Loved You
by Crystal 700
Summary: Mai's sitting in a park listening to music. Wonder what'll happen?


Mai sat in the park listening to the MP3, or was it an iPod, that Naru had given her saying it was a "bonus" three and a half years ago. Anyways a song came on called, "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift.

**He is sensible and so incredible**

**And all my single friends are jealous.**

**He says everything I need to hear**

**And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.**

That part described Naru's twin brother Gene in every sense of the word. She used to see him in her dreams when she went on cases and now she only saw him when she called to ask him about how everyone else was doing. Being a spirit he didn't have much of anything else better to do.

**He opens up my door and**

**I get into his car and he says**

"**You look beautiful tonight."**

**And I feel perfectly fine.**

Though she did like Gene a whole lot she always liked Naru over him. To bad he'd never get to hear her say that. With that thought she opened her mouth and began to sing to the lyrics.

**But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain**

**and its 2am and I'm cursin' your name.**

**You're so in love that you act insane**

**and that's the way I loved you.**

She and Naru did have a thing for a bit but it ended when she told him about seeing Gene in her dreams. She should've apologized than maybe he would have never left.

**Breakin' down and comin' undone**

**it's a roller coaster kinda rush.**

**And I never knew I could feel that much.**

**And that's the way I loved you.**

She missed the rush of heat she'd get when she used to see Naru. The kind that'd make her feel like she was at the top of a rollercoaster about to go down.

**He respects my space**

**And never makes me wait**

**And he calls exactly when he says he will.**

Gene always listened when she asked him to give her space but when she needed him he'd be right there and ready to help her no matter what the problem was. They even made "dates" as he called them it was amazing how he could get there before her…well not really but that's what he did.

**He's close to my mother**

**Talks business with my father.**

**He's charming and endearing**

**And I'm comfortable.**

Being dead he could talk to her parents for her if she wanted to send them a quick message and the pair had grown quite fond of the boy. Whenever she'd felt scarred he'd be there to make her laugh and hold her if she cried.

**But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain**

**And it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.**

**You're so in love that you act insane**

**And that's the way I loved you.**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush.**

**And I never knew I could feel that much.**

**And that's the way I loved you.**

**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'.**

**And my hearts not breakin'**

**Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all.**

She remembered the coversation she'd had last night with Gene. She kind of broke it off with him saying that she'd never be able to move on with her life if she didn't.

**And you were wild and crazy.**

**Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,**

**Got away my sole some mistake.**

**And now,**

She was crying now and happy that no one was in the park with her at the moment.

**I miss screamin', and fightin', and kissin' in the rain**

**it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.**

**I'm so in love that I acted insane.**

**And that's the way I loved you.**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone**

**it's a roller coaster kinda rush.**

**And I never knew I could feel that much.**

**And that's the way I loved you.**

**And that's the way I loved you.**

**Never knew I could feel that much.**

**And that's the way I loved you.**

She was crying uncontrollably now.

_Naru I miss you so much! Why'd you leave?_

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Please just leave me alone." She sobbed out.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mai. Especially if it's my fault you're crying." Naru said sitting next to her.

"Na-Naru!" she yelled.

"Yes Mai?"

"What are you doing here!" she demanded.

"What does it look like idiot." Naru replied like it was obvious.

"You jerk!" she yelled jumping up suddenly surprising Naru.

"I've been beating myself up for three years about letting you go and you have the nerve to come back and demand to talk to me!" she yelled through her tears.

Standing up he put his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry."

Mai just held onto him and cried till she felt like she couldn't cry anymore. Looking up at him she asked, "Why'd you leave?"

"Does that really matter right now?"

"It does to me!"

"Fine. I felt as though you were cheating on me with me dead brother. Though that's a bit impossible when I really thought about it."

"So you left because of your pride?"

"Now when you say it like that-."

He was cut off when she put her lips on his and kissed him long and hard. The kiss lasted what felt like forever but in reality only five seconds.

"You love me again."

"Who said I stopped?"


End file.
